If The Ring Fits
by Callixta
Summary: My first ever fanfic. If I get too OOC review and let me know so I can keep that in mind in later chapters. To those who read: Thankiez! Summary: The awesomeness that is Prussia, no he is not proposing to anyone yet , likes a certain anglophone.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Beilschmidt held up a pair of matching silver rings, _"They're awesomely perfect." _He slipped one on to see if it really was as perfect as he first expected, and of course it was- the awesome one's intuition never fails. He took it off so he could pay for it before-

Then a meek voice broke through his thoughts, "Um, Prussia?" He turned around to see an adorable boy with soft, violet eyes and wavy, golden hair. He was tall, and had a fragile air to him, but Gilbert knew just how scary Canada could really be.

"Ja, Matthew?" He responded. He cursed himself inwardly, _"Scheiße!"_

"Which one do you prefer?" He asked holding up two ties. That was the real reason the pair of them went to the mall. Matthew required a new tie for the next World Meeting, but dress clothes had never interested the Germanic state (Jewellery doesn't either, he just coincidentally found them).

"Go with the red one," He replied uninterestedly. This was indeed a shame, because if Gilbert had been paying attention, he'd realize that while the red tie was the same colour as Canada's flag and Prussia's eyes, the other one would have suited Matthew better.

Matthew nodded and put the other one back on the rack then he turned to the albino, "So where were you headed, Gil?"

"I found something I wanted to buy." He replied with the same lack of interest as previously.

"Really, what'd you get?" Canada raised an eyebrow although he had seen what the older nation had found, he decided to play dumb for a while.

"Hm, let's see. Do you have a barcode on you Mattie?" He jokingly lifted the other's arm as if to check.

"Really, Gil," he jerked his arm away. A blush rudely invaded the Canadian's face, "What're you getting?"

This made the former nation laugh, "It's a secret."

"Why?"

"Trust me Mattie," he said, "there's always a method to my awesomeness."

"Don't you mean madness?" he muttered silently. The other just laughed again and playfully hit him. They goofed off for some time before the two realised they ought to check out. That day they both left the mall with two things: Gilbert had the two rings, and Matthew had the tie and hope that Prussia would be popping the question to him some time soon. He hadn't been able to see well enough to know that the other ring was not the right size for him, and the awesome doesn't make mistakes like that -never.


	2. Chapter 2

OMJ! I can't believe people actually reviewed! you guys are insane! I didn't think people would even care to read it! There will be some different quotation marks, because french people are too cool for our own.

* * *

The albino stared at his recent purchase when he returned home. He knew the silver bands were made for the specific purpose he'd bought them with, but he didn't know how he'd get the other party to wear them. It would look perfect on that pale hand that only seemed to be coloured when in his own, not that those hands have ever found themselves in the hands of the German. It was one of those things that even the Awesome was restricted from. The hands he could only admire. The hands that would knit sweaters for orphans across the street yet turn around and orphan thousands of children as he invaded their homes. The hands that tore down entire nations as he built up his own. The slender hands of the United Kingdom had dominated his thoughts. Unfortunately, Arthur would never consent to wearing the ring for the life of him. Then he realized, _"Wait, aren't we going drinking tonight?"_ His eyes lit up as he thought of a strategy to get the Briton to wear it. He would easily be able to avoid questions about his not drinking as he was the designated driver.

His plan was nearly perfect. The only problem was Gilbert wasn't sure how to keep his friends in the dark. Den was alright; he already knew about the Prussian's feelings. Denmark was also their drinking buddy, and Gil had a feeling that Arthur wouldn't join if Den wasn't there (the truth hurts doesn't it?). It was the other two he was worried about. France and England had a special hatred for one another; in fact, England was the only being who hated France more than Gilbert's brother. That would not be in Gilbert's favour. If one has to sit near someone they hate, their attention always wanders off to that person when it should be focused in on the awesome. Spain on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish. He and England were at one point rivals, but they had a strong connection beyond that rivalry from their seafaring days. It eventually led to be something more as the proud, stuffy Briton came out victorious. They were together for quite some time, and it wasn't until the Spanish Revolution and the Second World War that they drifted apart, but only because it was difficult to see each other in the midst of such turmoil. Now that those times are over, Antonio was looking to bring back that relationship. He would be a great obstacle in his best friend's way. Gilbert was certain that Antonio would feel shocked, hurt, even betrayed with him, but what Antonio wouldn't realize is that Gil felt all that and more when he was with Arthur Kirkland. Antonio would never understand that nobody could love the island nation more than the albino.

Antonio, although one of Gilbert's closest friends, always brought back bad memories to the Prussian. As Gilbert thought of this, a tear fell on his hand. He hadn't realised that he was crying. The awesome was usually to, well, awesome to cry, but Arthur had that effect on people. _"__Verdammt__!"_ He thought as he wiped his eyes and went to wash his face, this behaviour was definitely not awesome, and he could not look unawesome today.

As he headed toward the washroom Gilbert's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, _"Speak of the devil."_ He thought as he picked up, "Hallo?" He thought of how silly it was that whenever anyone picked up their phones although they already knew who it was because of the caller ID, they always just said hello, not bothering to recognise the other until they identified themselves.

"Gil?" Antonio asked which he found equally as absurd, if you're calling someone's mobile, it would be odd for them not to pick up.

"Ja, what is it Toni?"

"Francis and I were planning to go drinking tonight, you in?"

"Nein." He replied.

"Ah, that's right. This is the one night a month where you party in another trio."

"Hey I have to try to spread the awesomeness around."

"Ah, Gil?" A different voice spoke into the phone, "Why don't we just crash with you?"

Gilbert's eyes widened, normally he would've thought it was a great idea, but that was the opposite of what he'd been hoping for, for tonight, "Nein, I'm pretty sure Limey gets enough of you during the world meetings. In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't really like you, and he's been avoiding Toni for the past few decades."

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » He said lackadaisically. The Prussian could practically see the Frenchman waving off his words as though they were flies. "We'll meet you there, alright?"

"Verdammt, Franny, I'm already designated driver, why do have to make me sit through you and Limey, sober! This isn't even funny!"

"Non! Say it isn't so. Gil is the designated driver? You'd just ditch us if we suggested that."

"Ja, you'd do the same, besides if I don't step up to the plate, those two wouldn't let me party with them anymore." He could hear the other two laughing at him.

"We're definitely coming." Antonio said after getting back his phone, "I want to see Arturo."

Gil was glad his friends couldn't see him because he looked as if he would cry again. His friends had the worst possible timing, "Ja, okay, but you two have to call England and Denmark. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news."

"Ah, cher, you wound me." Francis said dramatically. They finally realised that speaker phone worked out better than passing the phone around- at the end of the bloody conversation.

"The awesome can't just sugar-coat everything for you." Gil forced an awesomely convincing laugh. He hadn't used that one in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur jumped at the ringing of his phone. He dropped his paperwork to attend the call, in case it was his boss, but when he saw the caller ID, he froze. He let it go to voicemail before he allowed himself to breathe again. It was Antonio. Although it had been over half of a century already, Arthur felt awkward around the Spaniard. He couldn't bring himself to speak about anything not work related with the other which annoyed his ex to no end. If he were to be calling about work, Arthur would have received some sort of notice, and be given time to mentally prepare himself, so he could only assume that this was a personal call. There was a message, but Arthur had gotten messages from the man before, and knew they weren't worth listening to. There was always too much talk about feelings in those messages. Feelings, Arthur thought were such trivial things; they were tiring and completely overemphasized. Arthur was done with feelings. Whatever thoughts were plaguing his mind caught fire and were burnt away by his anger when his phone started ringing again because this time it was a certain frog calling him. _"Bloody hell! Is the whole of that godforsaken Bad Touch Trio trying to torment me?" _Arthur thought as he stared at his phone, _"Well at least Gilbert is tolerable, and he's next on the list right?" _Then he realised what he just thought, _"Did I just say that a member of that group was tolerable? Gilbert's almost as bad as America AND he hangs around those other two sods."_ In his confusion, he just decided to pick up, "What do you want, Frog?" England had the unique ability to make you hear a glare, others could give off the tone that made you feel as though they were glaring, but Arthur actually made you _hear _it.

"Ah, Angleterre!" Francis smiled, "You had me worried that you wouldn't pick up."

"Well, what is it?"

"I hope you don't mind too much, but Antonio and I will be joining your little drinking group for tonight."

He sent such a terrifying aura through the phone, but answered in an eerily calm tone, "Yes, in fact I would mind, you cheesy monkey." Had Francis not known the Briton's musical voice so well, he would have thought it was Russia on the phone.

"We're coming anyways; Antoine really wants to see you, Cher."

"I'm not then."

"Then we'll come to your house." France threatened.

"I'll think about it, but if you sods speak more than necessary, I will strap you down to Busby's Chair and lock you up in a room with Belarus after telling her that you molested her brother." Francis shuddered at the thought, but agreed and gave Toni a thumbs up. Then Arthur spoke again, "Now sod off, I have paperwork to do."

"Ah, désolée, Cher." The Frenchman laughed.

Arthur tried to distract himself with his work. He was rather successful for about an hour, but he was so focused he got it done and had the rest of the day to think about the worst evening ever. He was just glad he didn't have to face the two of them sober. "I hope they don't try anything funny when I'm drunk."

He only had an hour left of peace, but it wasn't so peaceful what with the thoughts that terrorized him, and a phone call from America. Alfred tried asking him to join Japan and himself for a game of laser tag. The only factor that was deterring the Briton was the fact that America had "called dibs" on him, so England would have to be on his team. He was about to say yes, then he'd not have to deal with the Bad Touch Trio, but there was a knock at his door. Behind said door was a certain albino that was determined to keep Arthur from aborting all plans of going out. "What is it, you twat?" Arthur said as he saw the German.

"I came to pick you up. You did say the Awesome had to be the designated driver today."

"Oh, well there's been a change of plans; I'll be going out for laser tag with Japan and America." He replied not looking into Gil's red eyes which pleaded for him to come.

"YES!" Alfred screamed through the phone, "I'll be there to pick you up in a few- hey, Kiku!"

There was a moment of silence as Kiku took the phone from Alfred. "Arthur-san? Please do not feel bad, if you have a previous engagement, you should follow through with it."

"No, Kiku, I want to play laser tag with the two of you."

"We can go again Arthur-san, but do not let us ruin your plans, please, I'm sure Matthew-san or Feliciano-kun would be happy to join us if you are busy." Arthur was having a hard time explaining to Japan his problem as Prussia was standing in front of him. He was getting extremely irritated although he could never let out any of his anger on the well-intentioned Japanese man, so he gave up.


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia smirked. He noticed Britain's fall-back wasn't working out so well although he could not hear them any longer, seeing as the quiet Jap overtook the phone, and the obnoxious American wasn't screaming any longer. Arthur looked as though he would cry out in frustration which only made the albino want to hug the man in front of him more than usual. "Alright, have a good day." The Briton put his phone away. He glared at the Prussian.

His smile grew, "So you'll be joining the Awesome then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nein, you don't."

"I hate you."

"No, you hate Franny and Toni, not me."

"…Bastard."

"C'mon already, Den is waiting in the car." England grunted in response. "Don't worry, they're coming separately. Apparently I'm too awesome to chauffer them around."

Arthur's eyes lit up, "What bar did you say we'd meet them at again?"

* * *

_ Sorry about how short this chapter is! I honestly hope that is the shortest one. It depresses me with its lack of words. _


	5. Chapter 5

_To everyone reading this, I am sooooooo sorry! I don't know Den's character very well, so you'll all have to guide me… I said it in my summary, and I'll say it again, if I get too OOC, please let me know how I can IMPROVE! I really want to make my writing something worthy of you guys. Fortunately he has a pretty small part. Oh, and, my sporadic updates aren't going to change too much. I can't do this at my mum's house… she doesn't understand the definition of __PRIVACY._

"Wow, you're such a bitch. I love you, man." Denmark laughed. He clapped Britain's back. They had arrived at the bar, but it wasn't the original, _planned_ destination. They decided rather spontaneously that they preferred another one. Now the less awesome ones would drown themselves in alcohol as they waited for a phone call they were certain would not go very well.

"Yeah, well let's hope they're too drunk or tired to come here when they find out." His gorgeous laugh hypnotising Prussian. They hadn't even received their second drink before the Prussian's mobile began to ring. England laughed, "This should be good."

Gilbert shushed him and answered his phone, "Hey, Franny! Where are you two?" He had a hard time saying it with a straight face.

"What are you talking about, mon ami?" France asked in a tone that would sound pleasant to non-nation beings, but the other three could hear the ice in his words, "You must be mistaken, the question here really is: Where are _you?_"

"We're here. We've been waiting for the two of you to show up, frog." Arthur cut in (the phone was on speaker as they unanimously agreed it would be too funny to leave any of them out of), "You don't have to be such an ass to one of your best fucking friends."

"Well then, care to tell us where 'here' is, mon cher?" The patience audibly leaving his voice.

"Franny, you didn't go to that bar down by my place did you?" Prussia asked as though realisation had suddenly hit him.

"That's where you told us to go, amigo." The Spaniard had clearly taken the phone when he heard Francis using such a tone with whom he believed to be _his_ Brit.

"Nein, we changed our destination, Limey likes this bar better. He said it might do him some good if he was in a better atmosphere, so he wouldn't murder you two."

"You never told us that!" They both yelled at him. At first, Gil wasn't happy about his friends yelling at him when he wasn't even able to down it with a beer, but he looked back at Arthur, and smiled.

"Oh shut it, gits. It wasn't Gil's job to tell you." Arthur retorted.

"Oh, then pray tell, Arturo, was it your job?"

"Of course, because I can be trusted to inform you two twats of where to meet up with us." He replied sarcastically.

"Then who was supposed to tell us?" Antonio inquired.

"It was Mathias's job!" Arthur snapped, "Honestly, I hate the two of you, and you can't expect the driver to text you, so who would be left to send you the information?"

"Sorry, I must have forgotten." Mathias said indifferently.

On the other end of the phone, Antonio was at a loss for words, _"…Arturo hates me?" _He felt the world stood still. He felt is heart break. A deep feeling sunk into his stomach, and Francis felt it necessary to reclaim his phone at that point, "Well, if you remember now, send me-"

Antonio once again snatched the phone from Francis. He mumbled a soft "Sorry" before hitting the end button.

Antonio wasn't the only one hurt by that comment; Arthur felt the same as he did. He was shaken by his words, and unlike Antonio, he let a few tears betray him, unveiling weak spots in the armour he wore to keep others out. Arthur tried to immerse himself in his drink, but, unfortunately, when he was hurting as much as he did then, alcohol hadn't any effect on the Briton. It made things more difficult for the other two to approach him, but Gilbert attempted to do so and comfort Arthur. The Briton was fortunately quick to bounce back as with the support of the albino and a few drinks, he was able to bear with the next day. Gilbert should have felt even more awesome for having comforted Arthur, but there were two problems with that picture. One: The ring still remained with the albino, burning a hole in his pocket. Two: A thousand times worse than number one; In order to console Arthur, he had to get the man to swallow his pride and text his ex, so he could meet up with the man and properly apologize. All he could do now was pray that Antonio would screw up and royally piss Arthur off. Please God, Lady Luck too. Any other higher beings, we need all the help we can get; that Spaniard could be pretty smooth.

_I almost cried writing this, when Toni got sad and I rushed the ending. SpUk is likely on the same level in my mind as PrUk which really kills me, I DESPISE myself for turning my favourite character into a manwhore T.T. I love everyone who actually reads this. To those people who reviewed or one of those other things you can do with my story that come as a compliment and I can't remember, I LOVE YOU! It's because of you I know there are people still reading it… But I don't really understand how to properly respond to each of you (I can't find the right words) so many thanks, and just know that I read your comments. I also check out your profiles and if you have any fanfics from something I know/care about, I will read it. EVEN IF IT'S USUK which I truly hate with a passion (if that's you're only fanfic I would understand). Sorry for rambling here and at the beginning, I'm wasting you're reading time, so I'll go now._


	6. Chapter 6

Although Arthur hated the idea of having to meet Antonio for tea, he'd given his word, and he had to apologise for what he'd said before. He wasn't going to apologise to France, though because he'd meant that, but he felt it extremely rude to lump Antonio in with that frog. Even if he was annoying. His feelings on this meeting kept changing; bouncing back and forth between stances like a tennis ball. Damn, he knew he'd felt guilty, but since he was able to sit and think about it, Prussia was that Spaniard's friend. He probably thought it would be a great idea to take advantage of that guilt to help his friend take the Briton back. Arthur had no idea why but that thought hurt him more than his "I hate you" hurt Antonio. Still, it was a great plan on the Prussian's part, to replace a group meeting with everyone where Arthur may never listen to the Spaniard into a date where one, he had no choice, and two, Antonio could work his magic.

He drove up to the Spaniard's home, feeling like an idiot. That feeling increased as he knocked on the large door instead of ringing the doorbell. He knocked lightly, hoping in vain Antonio wouldn't hear it. "Arturo!" The brunet leapt on him.

Arthur struggled in the man's arms, "Dammit, Antonio! Were you standing right next to the bloody door?"

"But of course, I did not want to keep you waiting," He replied, "not after you asked me out so sweetly."

"By a text message, wanker?" Antonio wasn't bothered by the name calling whatsoever. The fact that Arthur had said he hated him no longer hurt him very much either, after all, his love had obviously (so obvious even Toni could see through it…) intended to apologise about that, and he'd asked him out so quickly, meaning he'd never meant to say anything so terrible in the first place. Antonio's Brit was so transparent, and Antonio bounces back faster than said Brit who had finally managed to throw Antonio off him.

"I must admit I would have preferred a phone call. I do love to hear your sweet voice, but it's also cute when you're acting so shy." Antonio looked at him, and smiled. He noted that Arthur still wore the cross he got him for their anniversary all those years back.

Arthur felt Antonio's eyes fall on the cross (he was still too bloody nervous to look at the Spaniard), and felt his face heating up. He cleared his throat and said, "Let's get going then?" Toni nodded and jokingly asked to drive. Arthur didn't respond until he opened the door of his DBS Coupe, "Be my guest," Causing Antonio's jaw to drop. Granted, it wasn't his precious One-77, but Arthur treasured all of his Aston Martins. It was a miracle he even chose to drive it for their date. "Come along now, before the café closes, please."

When they reached the café, Arthur let out a sigh of relief, not that Antonio was a poor driver, in fact he drove well. The problem was, it seemed that neither of them wanted to run out of things to talk about at the café, so they sat in silence. To add to the awkwardness of the situation, Antonio felt very courageous that day, and decided to hold Arthur's hand. This disturbed him because he hadn't even realised until his hand was released. He was being too careless. _"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" _He thought, staring at his hand, _"It just happened so naturally… If I'm not careful, I'll be swept away again."_

Antonio smiled as he saw Arthur staring at his hand so pensively. He felt that whatever higher beings were out there were on his smiling down on him. He held Arthur's hand the entire ride without being called names or beaten, though that may have something to do with his presence in the driver's seat. Of course, it's more likely that it was because Arthur hadn't noticed at first which meant he was just that comfortable around Antonio. He shook his head comically, most likely to clear his mind.


End file.
